


Just stop

by Rocky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky/pseuds/Rocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Egbert's mother died, his father spiraled into depression. He's abused and finds hope in red text. Dave is his cool friend and his relief from his horrid life. What happens next, he would never of guessed. John's life is never going to be the same-whether for better or worse he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johns world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panic Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628365) by [Perveteer (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Perveteer). 



> So my first fic I know there is bad spelling and punctuation but please take it easy on me correct me and ill fix it just do so nicely uhmm besides that I hope this isn't to bad. Ok well i received some feed back! made a stupid error like relly stupid uhm working on structure now and yeah ___ I got an editor!!!!! YAY!!!  
> Editor's note or whatever:   
> yes, thank you all uwu. If I've made a mistake too, don't hesitate to say so.

AGE 6  
John was sitting up against the white wall in his darkly lit room with his knees pulled close to his chest, silently crying into his folded arms. He was covered in a barrage of bruises, making a series of yellows, blues, purples, and blacks. He was only six years old and his body was, of course, frail and small due to both age and malnourishment. After his mother died a few months ago, his father had broken in spirit, spiraled into depression, and changed. It doesn’t take long to become an alcoholic apparently. John didn’t like to think about it when his father hit him. In fact, he always tried to think of anything else besides his father. Something happier. Like his kindergarten teacher, or even his mom. Anything but what was happening. Afterwards, he just simply carried this routine of silent sobs and was somewhat thankful the blood was on the wall, and not on his movie poster his mother gave him. He breathed hard through the sobs to cover the smell the booze his father imprinted onto him. He could never get rid of it though, not permanently at least. It was a cruel reminder of his father, always with him. As for his sobs, he had learned to suppress them to silent whimpers after a short while, for if he made too much noise crying, Dad would only get angrier, which only got him beat worse. Especially if he had tried to cry or plead. Like a ray of light shining through a storm, he heard the soft ‘ping’ from his computer, looking over to see that his new friend messaged him. He quietly crawled to his desktop computer and smiled as he read over the message. His new friend was "really cool" as his buddy put it. Sure, he was pretty cool. Not that he’d tell him of course.

AGE 8  
“STOOOP!”  
John screeched and sobbed, as his father burned his stomach with an iron poker. The sharp tip cut into his skin, making it all the more painful. The squealing sounds of his fruitless screams only pierced his father’s ears and resulted in more of this. No matter how hard he tried, uncontrollable tears streamed down his cheeks, as if it were some race to reach his chin and drip to the floor.  
“P-P-PLEASE….Daaaad! Pleeeaaaase… I LOVE YOU I promise please… I swear I WON’T leave food on my plate anymore, I’ll-I’ll eat it all! I swear- EVERYTHING, just p-pl-please sto-op!!” John’s pleads were in vain, however, because his father just kept burning and cutting him.  
After his father got a concerned note from his teacher about the bruises and scars, Dad had learned to hurt John in different ways. Ways to make it easier to cover the evidence of abuse on him. Burning was a personal favorite of his, it always was. The reason for that time was, John had gotten full from the leftovers his father gave him, and John left his dessert on his plate, not interested, nor hungry enough to eat it and boy, had he never regretted not eating dessert before. When he was done, his father tried covering his scent of alcohol with cheap cologne. He then promptly left John on the floor crying. But before he left, John had accidentally gotten blood on his father’s shoes. Dad wouldn’t stand for his favorite pair of shoes being ruined with blood. So he pierced his leg one more time, leaving then. In an attempt to wipe the blood off, Dad dragged them on the rug as he walked out the door, not even bothering to close it.

AGE 10  
John stared at the screen. The red text always seemed to alleviate his feelings when he talked to Dave.  
TG: hey  
EB: hi  
TG: what’s up?  
EB: just sitting around  
EB: bored  
TG: cool  
TG: so hey uhm, I don’t want to sound creepy  
TG: but my bro was talking to me and well  
TG: would you want to come visit?  
John stared at the screen in disbelief and a slow smile stretched over his features. His birthday was soon, so his dad might just let him go over the summer. Excited with nerves, he tried to respond cooly. He’d find a way to hide the bruises from Dave. He always managed to hide them before.  
EB: I will ask :)  
Dammit the smiley face was pretty gay.  
He ran down stairs and knocked on the door to his father’s study.  
“What?”  
His dad answered the door, swinging it open, leaning on the doorway. Despite his angered face, his voice was a tone that made it sound like it was a 50/50 chance of a yes right now.  
“Hey dad.” Trying to keep his voice steady. So far, so good.  
“What do you want?” He stared at John. The strong smell of booze was suddenly hitting John, sending shivers down his spine. This couldn’t possibly end well.  
“Just wanted to ask for a present for my birthday… it’s coming up again.” He was losing his enthusiasm with the glare his dad was giving him. He glanced up at his dad from the floor, his feet suddenly very interesting. Dad kept staring though, so John took that as a chance to continue.  
“Could I go visit a friend over spring break? His bro already said i-it was okay, and I thought that since I’ve been a good boy I could go visit, maybe.”  
“Where does he live?”  
“T- Texas.”  
His father shifted in his seat. He looked his son over, his jaw setting as he looked the smaller boy over. He gave it about a minute to think, but to John, it seemed like an hour.  
“Fine.” Dad sighed. John lifted his head in disbelief and smiled. This was a rare occasion. His father never said yes! John was about to open his mouth to thank him- when he felt his heart stop from his father’s abrupt words.  
“In exchange for something.”  
His father got up from his chair and walked toward John, slowly sliding his belt off. There was a look in his tired eyes that John didn’t recognize. Why was he smirking like that?  
“Pl-please don’t hit me…” He cowered back into the door, his hand fighting on the knob. His father had used the belt once before. It hurt, badly. Not as badly as being burned, but it still stung. When he tried to turn the knob, his sweaty palms couldn’t quite grasp the knob tightly enough. Therefore, he couldn’t run in time before his father would catch him. He was trapped. He felt his father press against him in a hug and John almost screamed in fear. His father hadn’t hugged him since his mother died. He smiled softly, deeply hoping that his father was on the path to recovery, and he wouldn’t hit John anymore. His happy, hopeful thoughts were dashed when his father’s hands slipped under his shirt.  
“D-Dad? What are you-” His father promptly shushed him, taking the belt and placing it around his neck. He dragged John to his room, and tossed him on the bed. John coughed and tried to breath. He felt warm lips press against his neck and he squirmed, but his father pressed him down, kissing him on the neck roughly, and teasing his nipples through his shirt. His Dad was rough, no matter what he did.  
“Stop it! Dad I don’t- what- s-stop, just please g-get OFF me!” For protesting, John earned a slap. He fell silent, starting to hyperventilate as his father reached a hand in his pajamas pants. John kicked and started to scream in an attempt to escape, but his father hit him so hard that the room was dancing and black spots decorated his vision.  
When John woke up from what he thought was a nightmare, his father’s lips were on his and his hand was gripped firmly around his dick. John gasped and a small cry came out as he tried to escape, only to find his father had bound him to the bed with ropes. Where had his dad found ropes!? He found that when he struggled against the ropes, his wrists hurt. Especially when he twisted them. His wrists would burn even. He wasn’t surprised. He felt something sticky on his neck, but when he tried to look, a sharp pain made him stop. As he let the stars fade away, his father slipped a tongue into his mouth, exploring. John moaned and whimpered as a plea, when his dad started to stroke him. His father released him from the kiss, moving down to bite his neck. John groaned, trying his hardest not to scream.  
-x-  
Later that night John couldn’t move for two reasons. One was because he wasn’t sure exactly what had just happened. All he knew, was that it was abuse in a different way. Another one he could not speak about. The second reason being his body was black and blue, his burn scars, and bruises making him look like a train wreck. His father’s seed leaked from him, and his sobs couldn’t be controlled this time. Blood covered the sheets and John wasn’t sure where most of it came from. His vision was blurry streaks of red, blinking some clear as he looked at his phone. Dave had pestered him.  
EB: my father said yes!  
TG: cool  
TG: john just wondering but what’s your dad like?  
EB: oh ha ha coolish I guess he bakes a lot  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Spring break and John was a mess. His weight was low, and his body malnourished. His dad had been requiring “favors” almost every night, and John was slipping from reality. His nightmares were becoming his reality. Dave kept him sane along with the others he had met. Jade and Rose were new companions. At the moment, he was grabbing his luggage up, looking around the waiting area for Dave. A smile spread on his face as he saw the blonde boy with shades grinning at him.  
“John?”  
“DAAAAVE!” He jumped and hugged Dave. Bro raised an eyebrow at the odd boy.  
“John, you look kinda beat up.”  
John stooped and replied shakily, “Oh ha ha sorry I was boxing with a friend, so I got banged up.” He tried ending with a reassuring smile. Dave smiled faintly and nodded.  
“Cool. Well come on.” The drive was short enough that John didn’t sleep-not that he could- and soon John was walking into the apartment and plopping on the couch, after taking care of his bags.  
“Man Dave I am so glad I get to meet you!!!”  
Dave nodded and smiled. “Yeah dude wanna play some games?” Bro shook his head, intervening.  
“Not yet lil dudes, time to pick a takeout place.”  
John smiled as a bubbling excitement grew. “Can we get pizza?!” He would be careful, he promised himself, not to eat too much and shock his stomach.  
Dave laughed, shaking his head.“No way, Chinese.” They argued for several minutes before Bro had enough. He told them each to pick a side of a coin, and he would flip it. John had won, of course, and they munched out on pizza and played games until it was late in the night. Dave yawned, stretching. “I’m tired, let’s catch some z’s.” John didn’t very much want to sleep, but he agreed begrudgingly, and walked to Dave’s room.  
“Where do I sleep.” he asked.  
“Next to me.” Dave said bluntly, crawling into his bed. John crawled in and quickly fell asleep. He sadly dreamt of his father, and woke up sweaty to a concerned Dave and Bro.  
“Uhm.”  
“Dude what was that?”  
“What was what?” John said anxiously.  
“You were kinda disturbing screaming, ‘please daddy no!’”  
“It was just a nightmare.” John played it off.  
Bro was quiet. The man seemed like he was always observing things, and Dave seemed to be too. John was feeling queasy. They had been nothing but nice to him, so why did he feel uncomfortable? Besides the fact he had woke them up and was embarrassed, he had an odd feeling. “Sorry.” Dave shrugged and lay back down. John stopped him. “Wait a second Dave…” He watched Dave lazily open his eyes. “Your eyes are red?”  
Dave frowned. “Uh, yeah don’t talk about it, kinda weird to have red eyes.”  
John smiled forgetting his nightmares.“I think they’re cool.”  
They both laid back down and went to sleep. The days went by quickly after that night and soon he only had three more nights left before he went home. Dave had voted to go swimming that day, and Johns stomach dropped. He had managed to hide his bruises and burns so well. This was going to ruin it, he knew it. “John, you can borrow my trunks. That or we can buy you some!” Dave was excited.  
“Ahhhh but I don’t really feel too good, and I don’t even know how to swim.” John fumbled for a better excuse, worrying at his lip.  
“Noooooo problem bro. Ok? I will teach you. Don’t trust Bro he pushes people into the pool. It’s the fast way, but not the fun way to learn.” They finally got John to go to the pool. They stood at the shallow end, waiting for John to go in first. John ended up wearing Dave’s trunks and wearing his shirt to cover the scars he had accumulated over the years. “John why do you have your shirt on?”  
“Why do you have your shades on Dave?” He said, rash and defensively. When Dave looked hurt he quickly responded. “S-sorry I am self-conscious.” What John had said wasn’t a complete lie either. John almost screamed in anger when a lifeguard said only white shirts. He knew his scars would surely show through.  
“Dave I can’t take my shirt off.”  
“John look, dude you’re being lame take off the shirt.”  
Bro stepped behind John, and Dave smiled wide.  
“Uh oh, Egbert let his guard down!” teased Bro.  
John was suddenly stripped of his shirt and thrown into the pool. It wasn’t deep, so he could stand, but he tried to hide under the water. Not coming up more than his neck in an attempt to hide his scars.  
“Bro please give me my shirt!”  
“No-can-do lil man, need to be out of the pool to get your shirt.” John stayed, and Dave looked at him warily. “John stand-up.”  
“No.”  
“John. Stand up. What’s all over your chest and back?!”  
John wanted to cry, his lip quivered and he went underwater to calm down, but Dave grabbed him and pulled him up, dragging him back to the chairs. Suddenly there was Dave and Bro, over him, observing his body.  
“What the fuck is this?!” Bro asked his face had reddened from pure frustration.  
“N-Nothing.” It was all John could think of to say. This time he had no excuses. John looked away but Dave’s fingers forced him to look Dave and Bro in the eyes.  
“John you’re burned all over and there are scars like you were cut….” Dave was upset seeing his friend in such a pathetic state.  
“Just stop! I d-don’t want to swim anymore.” John was looking for any way out. John was about to cry in shame, and he knew it. He didn’t want to though. But with no warning, tears leaked and his pain was out. He got up and ran but Bro caught him by the waist.  
“Not so fast. We’re going to find out who is hurting you like this.” John couldn’t talk. His eyes burned, and he couldn’t breath as he sobbed on Bro’s shoulder. He could only utter the word 'no' as Bro and Dave tried to calm him. The people all around the pool were looking over, eyebrows raised as they stared, so Bro carried John out and walked to the car, placing him in the backseat. They drove in silence, except for John's sniffling. He had calmed down some. When they arrived home Bro placed John on the couch and stood tall in front of him.  
“Is it kids at school?”  
John shook his head, worrying his lip as he brought his knees to his chest, trembling slightly. “Forget this, lets play a game o-”  
Dave interrupted John, grabbing his shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes. “John please! Who did this?”  
John refused to answer “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
The week had passed and the Striders let up on grilling him. Though Dave was persistent, he wasn’t very pushy. John got home, sad he had to leave Dave and Bro. They were cool, and treated him nice. John had uneasy feeling about them still, maybe it was because he never saw Bro go to work. When he had asked no one answered him, but he figured it must just be an embarrassing job or something. That or he wasn’t employed. Hell, maybe they were rich. Either way, he was back home. When he came in, his father was giving him that same hungry look. John put his bags away in his room, about to head to the door of his room-he had forgotten to close it-but there was Dad, leaning in the doorway. He paled, his stomach churning violently. John stammered, but his Dad shushed him, grabbing the back of his neck and tossing him on his bed. John trembled lightly, not putting up a fight this time. He knew it'd just be in vain. Before he knew it, his father was on top of him, lapping at his neck like a dog. John laid still, tears pouring from his eyes. "Never forget John- I own you." The words were sharp and hot in his ear, the smell of booze heavy in the room.


	2. A new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short three will be longer ! comment any thoughts !

DAVE  
“Bro, do you see this bullshit?!” Dave was perched on his seat, watching the video feed of John’s room in complete disgust.

“Hell, the boy’s father’s just sick.” Bro responded.

Dave laughed “Like you're any better Bro.”  
Bro raised an eyebrow. “Don’t go there, The kid was at least fourteen.”  
Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades “Ooohhh, so much better! You're like, twenty eight?”  
“Shut up and get back to the task at hand. We need to decide. Do you want to bring John into the family?”  
“You know I do.”  
“He might have issues…”  
“We have issues Bro. We have some fucking issues.”  
"True.” Dave watched bro chew on it and he smiled. “Ok, so we can get him after school tomorrow."  
Dave smiled “Thanks." Turning back to the screen, Dave grimaced. "Oh God, he just cut John with a knife! There’s blood everywhere…..”  
Bro whistled “He handles it like a champ though. Look, he didn’t even flinch. Just stays still. How long do you think this has been going on?”  
“No clue, he never acted like anything was wrong. I would figure it has for a while, he had lots of scars.”  
"Poor kid. Will he really be that much better with us?”  
“Not sure but I don’t care. I want him, and anyways, even if we decided to do anything to him, it’s not nearly as bad as what his father does. Look at this, he's fucking his bleeding son!"  
"Yeah, dry at that. Well there’s blood, but I'm not sure where it’s coming from.”  
“Poor John.” Dave's face fell into his hands as he glimpsed at the computer. “Can’t we get him tonight? Please?”  
Bro sighed “I guess so. “  
John  
“It hurts…” he whispered to-what he thought-no one, as he just laid there, covered in blood, sweat, and his father’s semen. No one would save John. But when Dave pestered him, he smiled. He forced himself up, and walked over to his computer, the best he could. It was always hard to walk after those moments. He didn’t know where his phone had flown off to.  
TG: hey  
EB: hi!  
EB: sup  
TG: nothing  
EB: cool  
EB: I had fun over the break  
TG: yeah it was pretty chill  
TG: you going to bed soon?  
EB: yeah kinda had a long day, but I could stay up a bit longer if you want  
EB: … Dave?  
TG: oh sorry I was in the middle of something  
TG: meaning my bro decided to strife  
EB: oh ha  
EB: so is it fun to strife?  
TG: I guess so. bro taught me all my skills to be the strider I am today  
EB: guess its cool to be you  
EB: but at heart you’re a dork  
TG: and at heart your cool Egbert  
EB: why thank you Mr. Strider  
John laughed at his friend. After a while, he and Dave said their goodbyes and he went to bed.

John

John woke to hands grabbing him by his arms. Kept his eyes closed, assuming his dad was back. He hadn’t even showered, and wondered if he would be beaten again. Out of breath and hope, he muttered “Please don’t hit me any more dad… I can’t take this… it hurts... S-Stop.” The hands were tying him up now. John didn’t open his eyes; he started crying, and he grit his teeth, not wanting to look. He nearly jumped out his skin when a second pair of smaller hands patted him. His eyes bolted open and his mouth hung open. The Striders were in his room. What made things awkward was, he was naked, bloody, sticky, and used. John couldn’t speak. Words refused to form, his tongue felt thick in his mouth. They smiled and John felt a chill run up his spine. He was suddenly afraid all over again. “W-wh-what are you doing here!” he stuttered.  
“Taking you.” Dave smiled. John's father’s footsteps echoed downstairs.  
Johns eyes widened. “No you can’t! Stop get out before my d-dad-.”  
Bro laughed, cutting him off. “Let us worry about him, just shut up and don’t struggle.”  
John pulled on his restraints but couldn’t get free. “Just stay still John.” Dave whispered.  
“No, let me go.” John kept struggling, his cut on his stomach re-opened a bit, and blood beaded along the re-opened cut.  
“John your naked, bleeding, and squirming. Please just stop, you’re not getting out of the bindings.”  
John was flabbergasted, his bright blue eyes staring at Dave. What if they did what his dad had been doing for all these years? What if they decided they wanted to get themselves a peice of John? What if it was just hell all over again? “What are you going to do with me?”  
Dave held a poker face. “Make you mine.” With that, he pulled out chloroform rag, and pressed the cloth to John's mouth. Within seconds the world went dark.  
Later, John awoke, tied up but dressed. He felt clean and bandages were wrapped around him. He was in the back of a van, he assumed. He heard Bro and Dave talking.  
“Hey.” John said sheepishly.  
Dave turned around in his seat “Hey John.”  
“So?” John raised an eyebrow, confused, seeking answers.  
“Oh, I bathed you, and Bro helped fix you up. You had to get stitches.”  
John felt relieved, but his stomach was still flipping.  
“Thanks. When do I go home?”  
“You don't.” John shivered. His hair was still damp, and when he shook it,droplets went everywhere.  
“Why not?”  
Bro answered without skipping a beat. “Well, John, your father was in his drunken stupor. He tried to kill me, and I am positive he wanted Dave alive, but I didn’t like it very much, so I killed him.”  
The van was silent, tension filling the air. John didn't process it, thinking it was some sort of dream or sick joke.  
“W-wh-what!?”  
“He was a sick fuck, lil man. Not to say I’ll be much better, but I wouldn't touch my own son like that.” Bro's hands tightened on the wheel.  
“How did you guys-”  
“Know what he did to you, or kill him?”  
“Both.”  
“I,” Bro pointed to himself, “hacked your webcam, and we saw him in the act.” John turned red from-which emotions-he wasn’t sure.  
“You must think I'm disgusting. A disgrace. I didn't even fight back.” He bit his cheek. “Why did you take me? I want to go back. My dad needs me home, he'll be upset.”  
Dave frowned. “John, he's dead.”  
John started shaking. “No, he isn't. He's at home, looking for me. He's upset.”  
Bro turned around, pulling the van over to glare at John from over his shades, not leaving it alone. “John, he's gone. You're house too.”  
He shook his head. “No, no, no, I want to go home!”

“Home!? John! Are you crazy!? He beat you and raped you! Your home is burning down to the ground. No one will come looking for you.”  
John bit his lip. This all sounded crazy. None of this was real, it was just a nightmare, and he would wake up soon. He didn’t believe it. “Let me go!”  
He struggled against his bindings again.Dave climbed over the seat, into the back and hugged him. Bro started the van up again, driving. “John, it'll be okay! Look, you're going to live with us."  
John felt cold, and dread pooled in his stomach. “You didn't even give me a choice!”  
“Choice? No, I made it for you and you're going to shut up and like it.” He rubbed his cheek lovingly.  
“People will look for me and then you're going to be in trouble! Dave please, you're my best friend.”  
Dave and Bro both laughed. “This kid has no clue who we are and what we do.” Bro said.  
"John,” Dave smiled, “We live for killing. We do it right, and kidnapping is easy. We just had to set it up in a way no one would realize one dead body from another.”  
“Live for-- killing!?” John wanted to be gone. These guys were crazy. He felt like something was off about everything they did. “How long had you been planning on kidnapping me?”  
"Killing, yes, we are assassins. We get paid well. As for taking you, I decided to do that a long time ago. Before I even knew about the abuse. I invited you over so I could get to know you the normal way for a while. But I also observed you, and I was surprised. You're tough John. You didn’t whine and cry about your life to me at all, and the way you handle pain, I think you will do fine with us.” Dave said it like it was nothing special. John was shocked. He felt betrayed, sick, and like he was in trouble, and from what Dave was saying, no one would look for him.  
“Dave please, please, please untie me and take me home!” He didn't want to believe that his house was gone or that his dad was dead. No matter how abusive the man had been, he was still John's dad. He loved him. Or the old him, in the good old days. John grit his teeth pulling on his restraints.  
Dave shook his head and grabbed him by the shoulders. “John please, I love you man, but if I have to knock you out, I will. Behave.” John spent the rest of his trip unconscious. He hadn’t agreed and got chloroformed by Dave.  
______________________________ ______________

DAVE  
“Well fucking hell, you could help carry him,” Dave grumbled. John wasn't fat, but that didn't make him less heavy as they climbed the stairs.  
“You're training,” Bro snickered, being lazy.  
“Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up Bro.” Dave wished he could toss John at him.  
“Okay, chill, I'll help.” He plucked John from Dave, and carried him through the empty apartment complex to their house. The apartment complex been abandoned for years. Only Bro and Dave dared to live there. Many had heard rumors of ghosts and demons being in the building. The only tenants were them, and Bro was content, since he bought the building after it was run down, but when you had illegal ventures like these two, it was perfect in a well hidden spot and no one to snoop in on them. John's head hit the door frame on accident and Bro winced. “Ouch, sorry Egbert.”  
“Don’t give him brain damage!” Dave hissed.  
“Chill your lungs lil man. It was a bump.”  
“I heard a loud crack.”  
“Okay, sorry.” John groaned and squirmed. Bro laid him on the couch.  
“Hey look, John's waking up.”  
“You almost overdosed him on chloroform, Dave.”  
“Er- well, you hit a bump! 'S not my fault."  
“You poured way to much. I am surprised we didn't pass out I had to crack the windows because of that shit.”  
Dave rolled his eyes staring at John. “John.” Dave poked his face. John's eyes shot open and he stared at Dave. “You're fat as hell.”  
John didn’t pay attention to Dave's joke, and looked at him like he was a monster. “Well this seems loving.”  
Bro snickered. “Shut it lil man. John, chill out. Look, we're all squared away now. You're going to be okay.”

“Okay!? You killed my father, kidnapped me, and you tell me I am not going to be searched for! What the fuck is okay about that!?” John was angry, confused, and sad in one emotional package.  
“John look, I'm sorry, but you're going to be a Strider now! It'll be fun I promise.”  
“Dave you're crazy! You're insane, both of you! I don’t want to be a god damn Str-“ John stopped, feeling the bite of a cold metal blade pressing at his throat.  
Bro smirked and spoke, “You have two options. Don’t be a whiny fuck and learn to deal and be a Strider. Or die you little spit-fuck. I went through a lot of trouble to nab you, and it was at Dave's request. If you don’t co-operate, I'll kill you. I wont bat an eyelash either. Now, what do you boys want for dinner?” Dave gulped. John pissed off Bro-that wasn’t good-it was never good, and he knew Bro was asking John in specific. John didn’t speak, he had fear etched deep into his face. “Answer me, John.”  
“Ch-chinese.” He stuttered.  
“Good choice. Dave, get John untied and tell him what happens if he tries to run.” Dave grabbed John, taking him to his room and getting the binds off. “If you try to run, Bro'll kill you.”  
John nodded his head, and then looked to Dave. “Why? Why me?”  
Dave smiled. “Because I love you John.” John didn't seem to like the answer Dave supplied, but he wasn’t getting any other answer. That was the reason, Dave loved John, and his love had only grown, seeing how well John could handle things, and how nerdy he still was.  
Bro bolted in, out of the blue. “We have a problem.


	3. Trouble !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes ! what has john found himself caught up in can he live a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took a while ! I got a little busy with life >_

The lights in the apartment shut off, and a loud explosion shakes the building. Bro's definitely looking more than upset. “Dave pack essentials

now, I'll grab the weapons.” Bro is gone before he even finishes the sentence.

John's filled with terror and confusion because not only is this terrifying and unnerving, but kind of all at once. “Dave, w-what's happe-“Dave’s not here. Shit, John's alone in the dark. He wants to cry when suddenly he hears a roaring from outside and a flash of light indicates it's now storming outside.

After a minute Dave's by him. “John we need to get to the roof.”

John wants to ask why, what's happening, but a thud echos and a 'drip drip' sounds through the room, silences him quickly. Bro's sword is dripping with blood from- oh look the dead man on the floor! John screams internally- when the fuck did that man get behind him??

There is a loud roaring of thunder and suddenly the window's open! Why can't everything just slow down for a minute so he can catch up? John looks to Bro when he's suddenly shoved out the window. John starts screaming, reaching out to grab something-anything-to catch his fall. Holy hell he's dying, this is it, the pinnacle of his life is his death. Then Dave's falling too, and oh look, Bro's come to join the party! Was this some kind of suicide plot? There's an explosion, shaking John's fast-paced world. The trio is still falling, and thunder is making everything just more confusing, and the harsh wind is relentless, making the fall all that worse. Debris falling around them, some managing to get lodged in John's leg, making him cry out in pain. The rain stings his skin as it falls with them, and for a split moment, everything is still as Bro's hover board is under them, catching their seemingly endless fall.

Bro lands expertly beside John, Dave landing beside him. A large duffle bag is hung on Bro's shoulder, and his expression is solid, looking at the boys. "God damn, this thing's slippery in the rain."

John thinks he may of pissed his pants with all of this sudden excitement. Bro lets the board land, taking a step off, glancing back to the two boys. “I cant ride the board when the weather is shit like this.” He looks at dave, “Wait here. If I don’t come back, run. If they get here before me, run. I'll know where to meet you. Also, destroy your cellphone.”

Dave nods as Bro disappears, running off to god knows where. “God damn-it.” He crushes his cell under his foot.  
Johns looking at the gash on his leg, plucking out the jagged metal that had cut him. “Dave, I'm bleeding. What's happening? Who's 'they'? What the fuck is going on? Dave, talk to me!”

Dave would usually be more sympathetic, but he can't focus on John right now. No matter how nerve-wrecked the boy is. Bro pulls up on a motorcycle, Dave urges John onto the bike, sitting in-between the two Striders. Once they're on, Bro's tearing down the street at break-neck speed. He can feel the, tension from both of the brothers, now noticing the bullets whizzing by his head. One scrapes his shoulder, and he screams, clawing onto Bro's waist for dear life. Bro growls loudly, and the only way John knew he did was by he vibrations in his back. “DAVE, GET THE GUN FROM MY BAG, NOW!”

Dave reaches around John and unzips the bag, grabbing the automatic rifle. A wolf grin occupies his face as he turns around on the motorbike-how, John doesn't know- but now Dave's ass to ass with John. The only things John know are going on, is, one No one has helmets, two It's raining hard, and three the wind is beating against John, making his eyes sting. They are going insanely fast as bullets zoom by their heads. If you were in the same situation, would you not scream too? John gapes as Dave starts to shoot behind him, and he hides his face the best he can in Bro's shirt. He is certain he has never been so scared before in his life.

DAVE

Dude, I am a motherfucking Strider so let me give you the layout of what's going on, since I know you're all confused. We Striders are assassins. Well, we work for the government mostly, though we take jobs from pretty much any one with the money. The dead guy was one of our coworkers, and, well, he almost shot John. Till Bro gave him the ol' sword. Yeah my guess is: something's gone wrong. I'm pretty pissed off, but pretty thrilled. I live for the kill, so of course I get a rush from it all.

John's face is buried into Bro's shirt, and it's pretty fucking pathetic, but at the same time, cute as hell. I smile, and my heart beats fast and my bloods rushing. My gun's elegantly poised and aimed at the swarm of cars after us. I get two head shots and the cars start crashing. I whistle and grab a grenade, tossing it. I give Bro the two-tap, or signal so he can speed up more. He turns a sharp corner and John's stopped screaming. That or his throat's so dry and strained that he can't. The road below looks hypnotizing; wet black pavement whizzing below. Zipping through traffic, us Striders were not hiding very well. My pale blonde hair sticks to my head. I take a deep breath as I hear the explosion and feel a rumble. Yeah, today was gonna be a good day- if we lived through it.

 

JOHN  
They've slowed down, but not enough for John's taste. The rain's let up some, and everything's calm, minus the hum of the motorcycle. Dave's returned the gun to Bro's bag, facing John again. They drive for a while, coming to a stop in pretty much the middle of nowhere. Bro parks the bike off-road, Dave helping John off. John is trembling as Dave leads him to sit down in the grass. Bro sets the bag down and sits down in front of the two boys. Dave helps John pluck shards of glass out of his skin, while Bro patches up his bleeding shoulder. “Ok so unless this is the life you had envisioned for the three of us this sucks, I want to go home” john grumbled.  
Dave clicked his tongue and Bro grunted “john your presumed dead and your fathers dead what home do you have to return to? Any ways it isn’t so bad haven’t seen this much action in a long while”  
Bro spat to the side ignoring john all together for the moment “Dave we will have to set up camp here or a nearby motel, if we got the cash handy no cards. Looks like johns gonna get his first taste of strider life” both brothers gave a good heart felt smile.  
John felt sick ok so he could deal with an abusive father who raped him, but here were two people who killed for a living and seemed quiet fucking enthralled about the high speed chase and gunning down. Granted Dave was Johns best friend, never had he felt quiet so sick.  
**** Ok you have no clue what you’re looking at its something like a disco hell. The motel has themed rooms and it was cheap as bro had said buying the room for the night. Well he picked disco or like eighties? Was disco from the eighties who cares not john that’s who! He had been through too much by this point, he was going to wait for the striders to go to bed to fucking escape. He threw himself on the bed and it started vibrating. 

DAVE  
“Oh my god john!!! You look so cute just wait don’t move” Ok so Egbert tossed himself on the bed and it started vibrating and he bounced right back off into bro who is solid muscle man. Anyways dorkberts on the floor and he looks cute as a button. Not that buttons are cute … Dave got the middle finger from a pissed john who was heaped on the floor. 

Bro shot you a look that well you could only read it said ‘really your crushing on that?’  
You shoot back the ‘look at him he has a fine ass and pretty blue eyes’  
Bro nods a little ‘plush rump’  
Dave smirks and laughs john thinks he is still laughing at him and gripes. 

Bro claps his hands “ok so all of us to bed! We have to be up early”

************

Ok ….. so johns not in the bed or in the room its morning and how he snuck out past the Striders is beyond both Bro and Dave. Dave sighed “off to find john I suppose!”  
Bro nods “better hurry to wouldn't want him to get caught”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor and co author !!! She writes good stuff -waggles eye brows- go check out her stuff to !

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? continue?


End file.
